


Тебе с сахаром или без?

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Tea, Tea Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгие минуты слишком медленно тянулись в молчании. Дерек не сводил взгляда с шерифа, шериф с Дерека, а Стайлз с деревянной поверхности стола, высматривая на ней узоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе с сахаром или без?

**Author's Note:**

> Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)  
> By A1

 

Чашки горячего чая и гладкий, начищенный до блеска, ствол охотничьего ружья прямо на столе не могли не привлекать внимания Дерека. Но он пытался не опускать на них взгляд, останавливая и без того хмурый взгляд на лице недовольного шерифа.  
  
Мальчишка рядом шмыгал носом, кутался в толстовку оборотня, пытаясь согреться, что ему никак не удавалось даже с помощью чашки горячего чая.  
Долгие минуты слишком медленно тянулись в молчании. Дерек не сводил взгляда с шерифа, шериф с Дерека, а Стайлз с деревянной поверхности стола, высматривая на ней узоры. Волк оборонительно скрестил руки на груди в ответ на сложенные ладони под подбородком старшего Стилински.  
  
Наконец, нервно постучав пальцами по столу, Джон нахмурился еще выразительнее. Скептический взгляд скользнул по фигуре Хейла и только после этого шериф заговорил:  
\- Я все еще не разрешаю тебе уводить его на ночь.  
Со стороны оборотня последовал молчаливый кивок, а со стороны Стайлза косой недоверчивый взгляд в сторону отца. Парень был явно удивлен тем, что Джон так быстро отошел от произошедшего и даже не отстрелил Дереку какой-нибудь жизненно важный для Стайлза орган.  
\- Долгие поездки на машине и пикник для вас двоих в одиночестве тоже запрещены. Только с третьим лицом, - продолжал строгий отцовский голос, на что Хейл удивленно приподнял брови, но под строгим взглядом шерифа кивнул и повел головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя напряжение.  
\- Максимум, что вам разрешено до совершеннолетия Стайлза – прогулки за руки и поцелуи, - Стилински-старший шумно выдохнул и потер большим и указательным пальцем переносицу. – Поцелуи без фанатизма, Хейл.  
Все еще не думающий мириться со своим положением человека, который ничего не решает, Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, даже рот открыл, искренне намереваясь доказывать, почему, как и в каких позах он может и должен находиться с Дереком, но оборотень сумел заткнуть вертлявого пацана одним только взглядом. В это же время, старший Стилински закатил глаза на мгновение и поднялся со стула, забирая ружье с собой.  
\- У меня ночная смена. Имейте в виду оба: если я хоть что-то увижу, то Стайлз будет под домашним арестом, - в полном молчании мужчина оделся и направился к выходу, после осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Хейл обменялся с подростком многозначительным взглядом.  
Неофициальное разрешение было получено.  
Так что чаю в чашках суждено было остыть.  
  
                                                                    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!


End file.
